gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario
'' '' Mario, full name Mario Mario, is a sort of beast found in southern Italy and also the Mushroom Kingdom. Some have also been spotted in Brooklyn. Originally native to Africa, many Marios stowed away on traders ships and found their way to new regions. Habitat Marios are found in a wide variety of habitats, including cities, mountains, plains, the breats of hentai chicks, beyond the gates of madness, and Brooklyn. Ecological Niche Marios are known for viciously ripping apart and consuming anything and everything they come into contact with, especially if that thing is a turtle, a princesses, or Luigi. They cause mive ecological devastation wherever they go, and Marios are known for causing natives to pray to be killed and sent to Hell, which would be a sweet relief from the torment they must face at the gloved hands of Marios. They're also known for eating Italian food, and have a love for toast and toasters. Their average height is just below Luigi's height, but they can grow up to twenty times that height if enough mushrooms are in their diet. There have been many reported cases of destruction and demolition of properties done by Marios, the things they usually destroy are blocks of bricks, blocks with question-marks (?) on them, giant pipes that stick out of the ground with varying colours, families of innocent Koopas and Goombas and castles. If any of these items are in your possession, it is best to either hide them in some place Marios never look (which is under furniture), or to get rid of them as soon as possible by giving them to your nemesis as a gift. Mario Sub-species .]] Marios come in many varieties. These include, but are not limited to: * Baby Mario * Mario Mario * Paper Mario * Dr. Mario * Mario Kart Mario * Green Mario Homophobic varieties: * 64 Mario "So long, gay Bowser!" * el Mario "Nice of da princess to invite us over for a picnic, gay Luigi?" Despite their differences, their daily routines are almost identical. All of which possess a deepseeded hatred for all living material, and will consume and or kill anything if given the chance. He's never gonna be in Smash though Mains Add yourself or others to this list if you plan to main Mario. Koops Al 140510 1647.jpg|The maximum height that a Mario can grow to, being compared to the size of Luigi. 4ebbefd5d222bbd2bde8e0c2b950fe6e1345187812 full.jpg|A desert area that has been destroyed by a group of Marios. Trivia Mario is inexplicably really ing angry in Smasj and I have no idea why Category:Veterans Category:Mario Characters Category:Confirmed Veterans Category:Mario Category:Did not bring a light Category:64 Additions Category:Drug Addicts Category:Mr. Video Game Himself Category:Yogurt Category:Isn't Dr. Mario Category:Nintendo All-Stars Category:Mario Kart Characters Category:Characters with Capes Category:Meme Characters Category:Super Mario Maker Costumes Category:Shares a Name with Somebody Else Category:Heroes Category:Jews Category:Anime Category:Fire Users Category:Ethnic Stereotypes Category:Cosplayers Category:Mario Kart 8 Characters Category:Siblings Category:Super Mario Run Characters Category:Crossdressers Category:More Male Characters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Switch Veterans Category:'MURICANS Category:Characters with a Rabbid Version Category:Not Mario Characters Category:Cut Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Perfect Beings Category:Generic anime swordsmen